


blue

by honeyroasted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, killing bad men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyroasted/pseuds/honeyroasted
Summary: jongin forgets, his heart does not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, moved accounts, vague writing to dreamy music. happy ending likely.

There are streets that know more of memory than of people.Laced with lights of blue and nights of stars, he patrols these countless streets.And perhaps that’s a lie, if he were given a choice, Jongin would let his bones rest in ease and run far far far away from streets filled with screams and bad men.

Tortures men. 

Greedy men.

Unholy, unsavory, unsaleable.

  
They impose their will victim after victim and Jongin has to appear. In the darkest blues with skin that burns of agony._Stop stop stop_. He wants the evil men to stop, he wants his own appearances to stop.

Yet there is no remorse, there is no shock.

Always a smirk, always a taunt, what can Jongin do?

Try to stop them?They have weapons, knives or fists or more sinister means of taking Jongin out, taking him down and Jongin prays over and over in this moment too.Let this bad men suffer in the darkest depths of hell.

Let whatever account Jongin its clearing with the world be filled, make it stop, make it stop, hasn’t Jongin collected enough bad blood?  
  


Summer turns to Winter, Fall and Spring cease to exist.

  
  
+

  
  
Over and over again, Jongin appears and saves the innocent. Absolutely, resolutely, devours the evil. Why never gets addressed.

He doesn’t get to know why.

But he appears, again and again. The blue light welcomes him, the same scene in a different melody. Tempos dance across the walls and hide away under his darkening eyes. Jongin's magic at the ready, his power already ensnaring the evil evil evil men.

  
His mentor, his longest friend, the only one who makes Jongin feel less like a bother, always with hidden emotions. Sad and longing but Minseok tells him nothing. Not even of the own secrets Jongin knows itch at the seams of his lips.

“It’s this or oblivion Jongin.” Minseok will tell him. A supervisor of sorts, one whose cold icy eyes do their best to hide but Jongin catches it, little emotion that is granted to Jongin only. But never does Minseok tell him, never does he expand on the feelings of care. He does, however, press a hand to Jongin’s shoulder. A flicker of concern, a flicker of tired cascades through Jongin and maybe, for a second, he can remember he was human.

  
Did he pick this for himself? Minseok looks away, but Jongin see’s the small shake of his head, the horns giving it away.

If only he could remember.

If only this gnawing pit inside of him would stop growing, stop allowing darkness to settle into the cracks.

What is it, what is it?

The thing Jongin has forgotten…

Jongin’s mind dances with. thoughts, was he once in these streets too? Was he a prey or predator? Is this his way to redemption? Over and over the screams haunt him and the blood spills against skin that doesn’t feel.

Nothing hints at the ultimate betrayal though. Jongin has had many millions or trillions of meetings with the dark blue lights, dancing into alleyways, streets of screams and pain and evil memory. Where sin is the only currency and Jongin drowns the evil men one by one and falls into a crazed haze of some sorts  
  
  


+  
  
  


“How are you holding up, Jongin?” Minseok even more distant than before, out of Jongin’s memory, only knowing the icy eyes and thin veil of concern.“A little longer Jongin, just wait.”

For what?

Maybe it’s a hymn, melodic and anchoring. Enough to snap Jongin away from the darkness growing in his heart, enough to keep his beautiful eyes brown and soft. 

Minseok disappears before Jongin can register the hymn, the name, the anchor keeping his heart from crashing into the depths of the darkest seas in hell, before the darkness takes over. Before he forgets his name and takes horns and wings for their true value. Before he hunts evil men because he enjoys it, relishes in the task.

Jongin holds onto it closely, deeply, letting it thrum inside him, over and over.

The name.

Summer ceases to exist, there's only Winter left now.


	2. Chapter 2

There are tears before this eyes open, his body remembering before his neurons snap.Jongin opens his beautiful brown eyes, he doesn’t need to understand. 

Feeling his heart beating.

Feeling his breathe at ease.

Finally.

A reason to do this over and over, appear in the countless blue lights and take the biggest evils from this world. To dowse himself in the blood of evil men without hardening himself. Fighting to keep his heart soft.

The aching, the quench, the listless emptiness starting to fill.Finally satiation possible, redemption before him in the only form he will ever know.

One glimpse.

One look.

One shining someone.

It’s enough.

One look is enough.

He can handle it now, take it now, just a simple knowing that he exists.

The only hymn Jongin has ever needed, the only light Jongin has ever believed in.

_“Park Chanyeol.”_

+

It’s fine.

Maybe there are rules against Jongin doing this.Maybe Minseok is going way out of his authority to grant Jongin this sweetest fruit of a glimpse. 

It’s fine, it’s enough.

Until,it’s gone.

Taken.

But the betrayal feels all too familiar, the word again sneaking and snaking free from Jongin’s lips as his tears fall and well up. He stares at the icy eyed demon Minseok, expressionless and cold.Why would they take him away from chance? From the small hope?  
  
“He can’t be gone, Minseok, _please_.” His heart aches, blossoms into a garden of anguish and how the demon Minseok wishes he never met Jongin. Wishes he remain free from all capacity of emotion.

  
Jongin runs to him, crashed into his arms, devoted.

He begs and begs to know.

“Please, please, help me understand.”


End file.
